


Broken Habit

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Brothels, Cock Warming, Gen, Impotence, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Biology (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt had a system.Geralt’s system stated that he’d been to the Longing Lord the week before so it was time to go to The Star. But his feet betrayed him, leading him up the steps to the door of the Longing Lord, up to Margot, and his mouth further betrayed him by saying, “Is Dandelion in?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	Broken Habit

Geralt had a system.

Geralt’s system stated that he’d been to the _Longing Lord_ the week before so it was time to go to _The Star_. But his feet betrayed him, leading him up the steps to the door of the _Longing Lord_ , up to Margot, and his mouth further betrayed him by saying, “Is Dandelion in?”

Margot was just as shocked as he was, nodding in stunned silence and taking his coin, only barely managing to say, “Fourth door.”

He was certain that news of his return visit would quickly spread. All his years of planning, of not being too notorious, thrown out the window. Oddly, he wasn't too upset as he pushed open the fourth door. 

Dandelion was sitting on his bed with a lute in his lap when Geralt entered. He smiled when he saw his visitor, his eyes lighting up. “Geralt!” he called cheerfully. “How are you, my friend?”

Geralt ignored the question, instead pointing to the instrument in the man's lap. “You play?”

“I told you I was a bard, Geralt,” said the younger man with a smile, “Shall I play for you?”

“No.” 

Dandelion shook his head with a laugh, tilting his head, his curls bouncing as he beamed at Geralt. “I suppose we don’t have time, do we?” he asked with a pointed look at Geralt’s groin. But it wasn’t mocking, just factual. 

“Not today.”

“How would you like me?” he asked, hoping off the bed, placing his instrument out safely of the way. He wore a green silk robe that accented his blue eyes (not that Geralt had noticed), and - judging by the sight of his legs as he moved about the room - nothing under it. 

“Haven’t decided,” replied Geralt. He’d need to, quickly, if he wanted to be able to enjoy his time with Dandelion.

“Indecision?” asked Dandelion, tilting his head. “I could make a suggestion or two.” His eyes gleamed, and Geralt had no doubt he had catalogues of ideas, probably mostly absurd ones. “Or not,” he added, clearly having read the Witcher’s pause as hesitation. “I’m happy to repeat last week.”

“What were your…. Ideas?”

Dandelion cocked his head, then smiled. “Why don’t you look at what I have?” he asked, nodding over his shoulder to the closet. Obediently Geralt stepped through the door.

The Witcher scanned his eyes over the items present. It seemed Dandelion truly had everything. Making up his mind, he strode back into Dandelion’s room.

“I want to fuck you without any toys,” he said bluntly, already beginning to undress. It had been years since he’d last tried, but something told him that Dandelion might be stubborn enough to make it work.

The bard cocked his head, then smiled. “You liked my mouth,” he guessed. He shrugged off his robe, hanging it over the back of a chair, then turned to wait for his partner to finish undressing.

Carefully Geralt sat on the edge of Dandelion’s bed. Without being asked, Dandelion dropped into his lap, pressing kisses into the Witcher’s neck and grinding against him.

Dandelion was more than pliant as Geralt laid on his back, guiding the man to straddle him, facing away. With no prompting, he swallowed Geralt’s cock. For several moments, Geralt simply laid on the bed and enjoyed the pleasing sensation. Then he began to slowly stretch Dandelion.

The bard whimpered and whined as he was fingered, just as Geralt had guessed that he would. The pathetic noises he made went straight to his groin.

He wished he could have taken a bit more time to stretch him open, Dandelion clearly enjoyed being fingered, but if he intended to get his cock in the man’s ass, he’d need to hurry.

Soon he added a second finger, making sure to add plenty of oil and trusting his partner to tell him if he’d gone too far.

Without thinking, Geralt cupped Dandelion’s balls and landed a soft slap on them. Dandelion dropped Geralt’s cock from his mouth with a yelp. “Ah! I- I almost bit you, Geralt!” he gasped.

“Sorry,” said the Witcher.

“You would have deserved it, catching me off guard like that.

Geralt slapped his ass and Dandelion snickered. He resumed pleasuring Geralt, although - most likely out of some desire to get even, refrained from swallowing his cock, using his tongue and fingers instead.

“I’m stretched enough,” said Dandelion, once Geralt had barely gotten three fingers in him.

“I don’t think-”

“I know my limits,” said the bard, slipping off Geralt’s lap and turning to face him. “And I’ve figured you out, Witcher. You’re hardly subtle about enjoying giving your partners a bit of pain.”

“Bend over,” said Geralt. “Hands and knees.”

“No.” Geralt was so shocked by the refusal that he sat dumbstruck as Dandelion crawled forward, dropping into his lap and, in one smooth motion dropping onto Geralt’s cock. It was a decision he immediately regretted.

“Shit,” hissed the bard, his hole clenching.

“I hadn’t put oil on my cock yet, bard,” said Geralt flatly. “As you ought to have known, seeing as how it was only just in your mouth.

“I noticed, Geralt.” squeaked Dandelion. “Believe me, I noticed.” He lifted off Geralt’s lap, grabbing the oil, and pouring it over Geralt’s cock, then he settled himself back down, seeming far more comfortable. “Where was I?” mused the bard.

“Fucking yourself, I believe.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” Dandelion grinned at him, then winced slightly as he shifted in Geralt’s lap. But that didn't seem to deter him.

“I’m going to regret not threatening you into silence, aren’t I?”

The bard beamed at his, his cornflower blue eyes glinting with mischief. “Nonsense!” he said, lifting himself and then slowly lowering back down onto Geralt’s cock. “I’m a delightful speaker, don’t you agree?”

“I should have fucked your mouth harder.”

Dandelion wiggled his ass, causing Geralt to groan slightly. “So, I must know,” he chattered, still rolling his hips easily, hands stroking Geralt’s chest. “Which do you think is better, my ass or my mouth?”

“I prefer to keep your mouth occupied, I think,” replied Geralt.

Dandelion opened his mouth to argue and Geralt shoved two fingers in. “Suck,” he said.

The man was clearly skilled. He kept up an easy rhythm of sliding up and down Geralt’s cock while still swirling his tongue around the fingers in his mouth. Occasionally, he added a bit of teeth or clenched his ass, both of which sent sparks of pleasure straight to Geralt’s groin. Somehow, on top of all that, he continued to rub the Witcher’s shoulders and chest.

Geralt used his free hand, the one that wasn’t in Dandelion’s mouth, to awkwardly reach between them and fondle his own balls. He was close, but he wasn’t willing to risk failing mid fuck.

It seemed to be enough. Or perhaps Geralt had just gotten lucky. Sometimes he was far quicker to orgasm, his cock behaving. 

Sensing that his climax was near he grabbed Dandelion’s hips roughly with both hands, then dug his nails into him as he roughly fucked up into the pliant hole.

As he orgasmed, he pulled Dandelion tightly against him, nearly crushing him. Panting hard, he leaned back against the headboard, his grip finally loosening.

Geralt’s breathing evened out as Dandelion relaxed against him. The younger man was still hard, his cock leaking against his stomach. But Geralt was already certain he wasn’t going to manage another round.

That didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy himself.

Without withdrawing his flaccid cock from Dandelion’s hole, he wrapped his arm around his partner, pulling him closer once again. “Touch yourself,” he said softly.

Dandelion was more than happy to oblige, stroking himself as Geralt closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of the man’s body.

He’d never cared for such intimacy before, but there was something about Dandelion that he found enchanting, the man was easy to be with, made Geralt feel almost human for a moment.

_You don’t mind either way what I am_ , he decided, stroking the bard’s hair. _You’re not practically worshiping me, or treating me like some lord, trying to kiss the ground where I walk_. _You don’t look at me with barely constrained awe, or cry because I’ve deigned to touch you. In fact, I don’t think you give a damn that I’m a Witcher_.

He stroked Dandelion’s chest and the bard whimpered, still stroking himself and writhing on Geralt’s lap.

It was strange. Geralt had spent so many years being an oddity, people looking at him with respect and awe, sometimes a bit of fear. The worst bowed when he walked, members of a cult that practically worshiped the Witchers, but even most humans treated him with excessive kindness. Dandelion on the other hand talked back, made rude comments, teased him, and bossed him around.

Geralt couldn’t remember the last time someone laughed in his face.

Dandelion climaxed with a yelp. Once he'd settled Geralt pulled out of him, letting Dandelion curl onto his side and bury his face in Geralt’s neck.

Clearly the bard wanted touched. Wanted attention. Felt that he deserved it. He was right of course, but far too many of Geralt’s partners had refused to allow him to care for them in the way Dandelion practically demanded. They would say it wasn’t right for a Witcher to take care of a human.

Geralt enjoyed it.

“I underwent extra mutations,” Geralt said softly. “More than most Witchers. They-” he gestured to his groin, uncertain why he was telling the man anything. He barely knew Dandelion, it made no sense to tell him his secrets, but he found the man's face to be trustworthy. 

“They slowed your heart rate,” guessed Dandelion, shifting on Geralt’s chest. Two cool fingers pressed into the Witcher’s throat. “ _Thump. Thump. Thump._ ”

“I know what a heart sounds like, bard,” he growled.

Dandelion laughed. “I’ve heard Witchers use potions when they venture out of the city, might I assume that’s why you only visit me when you’ve been gone?”

“I need the potions to make it work,” said Geralt plainly.

“Hmmm.” The bard tilted his head open, studying Geralt curiously. “Perhaps.”

“What are you on about?”

Dandelion pushed himself up, brushing his hair behind his ear. “I can think of a few ideas other than your potions, you know. To increase your heart rate.”

“Like what?” he asked hesitantly. He’d never explored anything, if he were honest. It wasn’t something he enjoyed talking about.

“Well, off the top of my head, coffee, exercise, my excellent oral skills, perhaps watching a show downstairs-”

“No.”

“Nothing public?” guessed Dandelion. “Very well, there are other ways to use our time.”

Geralt snorted. “That’s your game,” he growled. “You want me to come back to pay for your time.”

“Geralt, if I’m not being fucked by you then there’s a line men and women waiting to have a piece of my ass, so no, it’s not the money.”

The Witcher considered, then slowly he said, “Maybe.”

“Might I make a suggestion?” asked Dandelion, shifting on Geralt’s chest. “If you plan to visit me again, have a pot of coffee before you come and perhaps jog a lap around a city. Better yet, jog first, then coffee.”

Geralt frowned. “Maybe,” he said finally. “If I come back.”

Dandelion laughed and licked his neck. “I think you will,” he said smugly.


End file.
